Jarak yang memisahkan
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Diantara kau dan aku, jarak yang memisahkan tak pernah bisa dihitung kembali. Dulu, tertawa bersamamu bukanlah hal yang mustahil. Dan tangan kita yang dulu saling bergandengan ini, harus diakhiri dengan pelukan yang menunjukkan perpisahan. Apa disana, kau tidak kesepian? Kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk mati, bukan? / Didasari dari 'Sarishinohara' by MikitoP. LenxRin. R&R?


"_Aku, Kau, dan Kisah yang tak diketahui."_

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Vocaloid (c) YAMAHA, Sarishinohara (c) MikitoP

.

.

.

.

_Di depan pintu yang membawamu ke dunia yang baru,_

_Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian, sendiri disana?_

Kagamine Len menyandarkan tubuhnya yang begitu lelah di kursi kereta api yang berwarna merah, sepasang _Earphone_ terpasang di kedua telinganya. Tangannya menekan tombol '_Next' _di iPod nya, sampai satu buah judul lagu terpampang di layar yang bercahaya.

_**『**__**Sarishinohara**__**』**_

.

.

.

"Aku, Kau, dan kisah yang tidak diketahui."

.

.

.

Len menghela nafas, bosan mendengar wanita yang berbicara melalui _Speaker_ bahwa kereta akan berhenti beberapa menit lagi. Lagu yang sama masih berputar di iPod miliknya, membawa lelaki itu ke dalam lamunan yang dalam.

Seragam SMA, rambut _Blonde, _senyum manis, suara nyaring yang memanggil namanya, mata yang kini tak bisa memandangnya secara langsung.

Entah masa lalu yang harus disyukuri, atau justru masa depan yang yang disesali. Len kembali menghela nafas, beranjak dari kursinya karena kereta kini sudah berhenti di stasiun tujuannya.

Len melangkah keluar pintu, disambut dengan ramainya orang-orang yang berjalan kesana dan kemari. Namun diantara keramaian itu, matanya menangkap satu hal yang membuat langkahnya terhenti;

Sebuah poster, poster yang cukup besar. Ditempel dengan rapi di sebuah tembok yang biasanya memang dipakai untuk mempromosikan sesuatu; apapun itu. Terpampang wajah seorang gadis yang tersenyum disana, dengan _Nekomimi_ dan baju dengan _Apron_ penuh renda. Rambutnya yang berwarna _Blonde_ diikat ke samping dengan satu pita putih. Dan di atas poster itu tertulis dengan huruf cetak yang besar: "_Kagami Rin Live Concert, 18 November 20xx"._

Bola mata milik lelaki itu kemudian menjadi sendu—memandang wajah yang familiar itu, di selembar kertas besar yang tercetak penuh warna. Jaraknya dengan poster itu begitu dekat; namun dia dan dirinya, begitu jauh.

Orang memandangnya sebagai lelaki yang mengagumi sosok di poster itu—namun, tidak. Hubungannya dengan gadis di dalam poster itu lebih, lebih dalam dari sekedar kagum. Orang mengira mereka hanya dua individu yang tidak saling mengenal, namun sebenenarnya, mereka lebih dari sebatas 'kenal' saja.

Len tertawa perlahan sambil menunduk dan berbalik. Kembali teringat masa-masa dua tahun yang lalu itu; seragam SMA, bergandengan tangan, tertawa lepas, bernyanyi berdua, buku yang tertinggal, pelukan perpisahan di sebuah taman.

Kalau saja waktu itu Len tidak meninggalkan bukunya di dalam perpustakaan, mungkin ia tidak akan kenal dengan sosok yang terpampang di poster besar ini.

Tapi di hari itu, takdir telah menuliskan kisahnya sendiri; ia meninggalkan bukunya di perpustakaan, dan buku itu ditemukan oleh gadis bernama Rin Kagami. Gadis itu mengejar Len yang sudah meninggalkan perpustakaan, entah karena ia terlalu baik hati sampai mau membawakan buku milik seseorang yang tidak ia kenal,

Atau karena ada maksud lain yang ia sembunyikan di dalam hatinya.

Gadis itu mengembalikan buku milik Len, dan dijawab dengan kata '_Terima kasih' _yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan dari kata Terima kasih itu, sebuah pita merah terikat di pergelangan tangan mereka berdua.

Hari terus berganti, waktu terus berlalu. Entah apa yang membuat mereka selalu saling menyapa ketika bertemu, namun yang pasti, tanpa disadari- setiap pertemuan itu membuat pita merah di kedua pergelangan tangan mereka terikat semakin erat.

'Sekedar menyapa' kini berkembang 'menjadi pulang sekolah bersama'.

'Pulang sekolah bersama' berkembang menjadi 'pergi ke suatu tempat berdua'.

'Pergi ke suatu tempat berdua' berkembang menjadi 'bernyanyi dan menciptakan lagu bersama'.

'Bernyanyi dan menciptakan lagu bersama' berkembang menjadi 'tangan yang bergandengan'.

'Tangan yang bergandengan' itu berakhir dengan sebuah 'pelukan yang menandakan perpisahan'.

Kisah yang tragis? Tidak juga. Karena perpisahan ini bukan kemauan siapapun; ini semua hanya karena tuntutan tak penting untuk sang gadis, karena kini, ia bukan gadis SMA biasa yang bisa menjalin cinta dengan siapapun yang ia mau.

Pernah dengar kalimat ini? "_Seorang Idol tidak boleh menjalin hubungan demi karirnya."_

Itulah yang menjadi penghalang besar untuk seorang lelaki siswa SMA biasa; Len Kagamine.

.

.

.

'_Hey, apa kabar?'_

Len menarik garis per garis yang membentuk huruf dan kata; menuliskan sesuatu di atas kartu pos yang akan dikirim pada sang Idola.

'_Kau belum lupa kepadaku, 'kan?_

_Mungkin saja kau sudah lupa. Tapi, aku masih ingat loh,_

_..Semuanya tentang kita._

_Tentang "Sarishinohara".'_

Len terdiam sejenak, tangannya berhenti menggerakkan pena yang mengeluarkan tinta biru pekat di atas kertas. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, berusaha agar tidak menulis perasaannya di atas kartu pos ini.

'_Disana, kau tidak kesepian karena sendirian, 'kan?_

_Kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk mati... 'kan?_

_Tapi walau begitu, aku menyukaimu._

_Tak peduli seberapa hancur masa depanmu nanti._

_Tak peduli seberapa menyedihkan masa lalumu.'_

_._

_._

_._

Len menekan tombol-tombol angka yang ada di sebuah _Remote_ TV; mengubah saluran secara terus menerus, melihat acara yang tak pasti. Jarinya sudah menekan angka satu sampai sembilan, dan saat jarinya bersiap menekan angka satu dan nol, sebuah musik terputar dari saluran nomor sembilan.

Dan suara yang mengalun bersama musik itu dikenal oleh telinganya; dan saat matanya bisa melihat siapa penyanyi dari lagu ini, ia membatalkan niatnya untuk mengubah saluran _Televisi_.

Rin Kagami—bernyanyi, di balik kaca layar _Televisi._ Memakai baju yang sama dengan yang ada di poster, lengkap dengan _Nekomimi_ yang menghiasi kepalanya. Senyumnya tak berubah—senyum yang tipis, dan di dalam pandangan Len, senyum itu tidak terlihat seperti senyum yang bahagia.

Len bergerak perlahan ke hadapan layar _Televisi, _tangannya menyentuh kaca itu. Jarinya menyentuh kaca yang menampilkan wajah Rin sedang tersenyum sambil menyanyi, dan Len menganggap dirinya kini sedang menyentuh wajahnya seperti dulu. Ia perlahan membungkuk, sampai wajahnya kini berhadapan dengan layar _Televisi_.

Ia mencium gadis itu, walau hanya dari kejauhan, walau hanya dari balik layar kaca.

Tetapi, tetap saja—

Matanya tak bisa menatap gadis itu secara langsung.

.

.

.

"_Kau tahu? dulu, menyentuhmu itu bukanlah hal yang bagaikan mimpi._

_Dulu, tertawa bersamamu bukanlah hal yang mustahil._

_Dulu, bernyanyi bersamamu adalah hal yang kulakukan setiap hari._

_Tapi sekarang, untuk melihatmu saja, jarak yang memisahkan tidak bisa diukur hanya dengan langkah kaki._

_Dan kini, untuk menyadari keberadaanku saja,_

_Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya."_

Len berdiri di antara keramaian, di tengah-tengah banyak orang yang tersenyum lebar sambil meneriakkan nama Idola mereka. Sementara dirinya—terdiam membisu, melihat gadis itu menari dan bernyanyi tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan matanya seperti tidak berkedip sama sekali.

Ia hanya ingin melihat gadis itu, walau tak akan bisa berbicara seperti dulu lagi.

Namun di hari itu, sekali lagi,

Takdir telah menuliskan kembali kisahnya sendiri.

Dalam beberapa detik yang terasa begitu panjang; mata mereka bertemu. Mata biru bertemu dengan biru yang lainnya, mereka berdua terdiam di dalam pertemuan mata. Di saat itulah, Len merasa ia sudah benar-benar 'bertemu' dengan Rin. Di saat itulah, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan semua perasaannya.

Len menangis.

Tak ada yang menyadari hal itu, kecuali Rin yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya sambil meneruskan nyanyiannya. Tak ada yang sadar akan berubahnya raut wajah Rin; senyumannya terlihat terkoyah, ia ingin ikut menangis, ia ingin berteriak memanggil nama Len, turun dari panggung, lalu memeluknya—membisikkan perasaannya, mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia ingin Len tersenyum, menghentikan air matanya.

Namun, tidak bisa. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah satu;

"Soredemo kimi ga suki.. da yo."

Satu patah lirik yang tidak ia nyanyikan, ia mengucapkannya dengan lantang di depan _Microphone_. Matanya masih terpaku pada sosok Len, membuat Len berhenti terisak dan mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Rin yang kali ini tersenyum.

Senyuman yang sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu!" Len berteriak di tengah keramaian, tak didengar oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya."Aku ingin memelukmu, pelukan yang berbeda dengan pelukan di hari perpisahan itu. Aku ingin menggandeng kembali tanganmu, seperti saat kita pulang sekolah bersama dulu. Sekali lagi saja,"

"_Aku ingin menyentuhmu."_

..Pita merah penghubung itu terputus.

Rin mendengar semua itu—yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menutup mata, merasa sakit karena tak tahu harus membalas apa, harus berkata apa. Rin mengangkat wajahnya, dan sekali lagi, ia menatap mata lelaki di tengah keramaian itu.

Mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara. '_Aku tidak kesepian, karena ada dirimu. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa aku ingin mati.'_

Kalimat sunyi di tengah keramaian itu membuat Len berhenti menangis, sementara Rin kembali bernyanyi. Satu kalimat singkat itu membuat Len berbalik, dan berjalan meninggalkan Rin yang masih berada di atas panggung. Bibirnya perlahan melingkar menjadi sebuah senyuman.

Syukurlah, batin lelaki itu. Setidaknya, ia bisa menunggu.

.

.

.

'_Hey, apa kau tidak kesepian?_

Di hadapan pintu yang membawamu ke dunia yang baru, kau benar-benar sendirian.

_Hey, kau tidak berpikir ingin mati, bukan?_

_Tetapi, teruslah ingat satu hal; Aku menyukaimu._

_Tak peduli seberapa hancur masa depanmu nanti,_

_Tak peduli seperti apa masa lalumu dahulu.'_

Len memasukkan kartu pos berwarna kuning itu ke dalam kotak surat di dekat ladang bunga matahari; bunga yang selalu menjadi pertanda akan perasaannya kepada Rin. Len kembali memasang _Earphone_ miliknya dan berjalan pulang, ditemani dengan langit sore berwarna oranye yang menyilaukan mata.

Dan di dalam hati, ia terus mengulang kata-kata yang ia ucapkan di dalam kartu pos yang telah dikirim kepada Rin.

'_Aku berada disini,_

_Tak peduli seberapa kecil keberadaanku di dalam hidupmu._

_Kamu tidak akan merasa sendirian; di dunia yang luas ini, walau kita terpisah, ada aku yang terus mengingatmu._

_Tak peduli seberapa besar keinginanmu untuk menghancurkan dirimu sendiri._

_Aku ada disini, selalu untukmu, dan bersamamu.'_

"Disini, aku akan selalu menunggumu untuk kembali."

.

.

.

_**The End**_


End file.
